Callies kleine Drabblesammlung
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Ein paar meiner Drabbles als Sammlung. Ministories rund ums Potterverse. Es geht um Severus, Hermione, Harry, Minerva und andere. Viel Spaß!
1. Tischgespräch

**Tischgespräch**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories (also auch die Drabbles) sind allerdings mein Eigentum.  
A/N.: Die ersten Drabbles von mir habe ich einzeln veröffentlicht, aber ab jetzt gibt es sie als Sammlung. Ich freue mich, wenn ihr die anderen auch lest, und Reviews mag ich erst recht ;)  
Ein Drabble hat übrigens genau 100 Worte und oft gibt es eine überraschende Wendung am Schluss, die allerdings nicht Bedingung ist. Viel Spaß!_

-o-o-o-

Professor Snape lief mit fliegender Robe an den Tischreihen der Häuser entlang.

Schlecht gelaunt suchte er einen Grund, um Schüler zu maßregeln.

In dem Augenblick vernahm er Grangers Stimme:

„Vögeln sollte man zwei Mal am Tag..."

„Miss Granger", fuhr er sie an.

„Wie können Sie es wagen solch ein Gespräch bei Tisch zu führen?

Was haben Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen, bevor ich Ihnen Punkte abziehe?"

Verwundert, aber völlig frei von Scham, entgegnete die Schulsprecherin:

„Ich verstehe Ihre Aufregung nicht, Sir.

Ich war noch nicht ganz fertig mit dem Satz."

Sie lächelte.

„...zwei Mal am Tag frisches Wasser geben!"

**Ende**


	2. Tiefer

**Tiefer**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_A/N.: Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen. Eine kleine Aufmunterung für den Tag gefällig? Viel Spaß wünscht euch Callista!_

* * *

„Tiefer, Severus, tiefer!"

Er hörte, wie sie laut aufseufzte.

Sofort reagierte er und kam der Aufforderung der jungen Hexe nach.

Vor lauter Anstrengung standen ihn die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.

Auf was hatte er sich da eingelassen.

Und dann noch mit ihr.

Mit der Schulsprecherin, der größten Besserwisserin, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

Wie hatte das passieren können.

Nun, Hermione Granger war sehr überzeugend gewesen.

Doch das es einmal so weit kommen könnte, hatte er nicht geahnt.

Er verfluchte den Tag, an dem er sich von Dumbledore und Granger hatte überreden lassen

für den bunten Abend eine Gesangseinlage zu geben.

**Ende**


	3. Geheimnis

**Geheimnis**

**Drabble**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Die Idee zu dem Drabble bekam ich von Nici1807, die mich auf die 'Kidding'-Challenge auf WIKTT aufmerksam machte. Danke, Nici! Leider habe ich erst zu spät bemerkt, dass das Drabble mit dem 'Satz: "You've got to be kidding" enden sollte. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.  
_

* * *

Rons Gesicht verzog sich ungläubig.

Du machst Witze, Harry!"

Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Doch, wenn ich es dir sage.

Ich habe gesehen, wie Snape sie auf seinem Schoss hatte und ihr über den Kopf strich."

„Und Hermione fand das gut? Sieht ihr ähnlich.

Sie wird uns noch ewig unter die Nase reiben, dass Snape doch menschliche Züge besitzt.

Aber sie müsste es doch melden.

Sie ist doch sonst so für die Einhaltung von Regeln."

„Wird sie auch.

Ich wette, Snape ist nicht begeistert, wenn er davon erfährt.

Ganz schön mutig von Hermione ihre Animagusform als Schlange so auszutesten."

**Ende**


	4. Eine Frage der Gewöhnung

**Eine Sache der Gewöhnung**

**Drabble**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

* * *

Hermione hörte das Lachen und Hänseln schon von weitem.

Als Schulsprecherin wollte sie lieber nach dem Rechten sehen.

Sie fand eine Gruppe von jüngeren Schülern, die alle eine neue Erstklässlerin umringt hatten.

Es waren keine Slytherin dabei, doch das wunderte Hermione nicht.

Sie zog das Mädchen aus der Mitte und schickte die anderen davon.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Holly.

Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen.

Und du auch."

Das schüchterne Mädchen nickte.

Als Kind aus einer Zaubererfamilie hatte sie die Witze zuerst nicht verstanden.

Nur langsam gewöhnte sie sich daran.

Sie hatte es nicht leicht, die kleine Schwester von Oliver Wood.

**Ende**

_A/N.: Dieses Drabble widme ich meinem Ehemann, über dessen Namen (bei ihm ist es allerdings nur der Nachname) schon mehr als einmal geschmunzelt wurde. _


	5. Vorstellungskraft

**Vorstellungskraft**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

* * *

Hermione stürmte nach der Zaubertrankstunde aus den Kerkern.

Mit diesen Emotionen musste sie kurze Zeit alleine sein.

Mal wieder hatte Snape es geschafft, sie durcheinander zu bringen.

Sie musste sich abreagieren oder jeder würde merken, was mit ihr los war.

Also stellte sie sich vor, wie sie es mit Snape tat.

Wie sie ihre Hand langsam ausstreckte um ihn zu erreichen.

Ja, das war gut.

Sofort fühlte sie sich besser.

Auch wenn dies nur ihre Vorstellung war, genoss sie es in vollen Zügen.

Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Es war schon geil sich vorzustellen,

wie sie Snape eine schallende Ohrfeige gab.

**Ende**

_A/N.: Schon wieder hat Nici1807 mich zu einem Drabble inspiriert. Sie hat mich nämlich (mit ihrem Avatar in MomoSnapes neuem Forum) auf jene Szene in HP 3 aufmerksam gemacht, in der Hermione Draco ohrfeigt. Danke Nici!  
Bitte seid so gut und schreibt mir eine kleine Review, ja?_


	6. Strafarbeit

**Strafarbeit**

**Drabble**

**von CallistaEvans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Danke an meine liebe Nici1807 für das Beta-Lesen. Du bist die beste! Ein Extra-Gruß an Maria 3261102; ist das Anregung genug? Wir kriegen dich schon noch ans drabblen! :-) Ein letztes Danke schön an die Reviewer, die ich nicht per Mail erreichen konnte. Ihr seid klasse!_

* * *

„Auf die Knie, Miss Granger!"

Snapes Stimme hallte durch die Kerker.

Hermione schaute auf und blickte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Das könnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein.

Sie war zwar hier um ihre Strafarbeit zu verrichten,

doch so etwas wollte sie nicht tun.

Professor Snape kam näher in Erwartung, dass sie ihm Folge leistete.

Er wollte doch nicht etwa, dass sie ihn in den Mund nahm?

Das war doch ekelig.

Aber genau das sollte sie jetzt tun.

„Miss Granger, stellen Sie sich nicht so an!

Der Heilbalsam muss getestet werden.

Ihre Verletzungen von heute morgen bieten sich da an!"

**Ende**


	7. Ein Flotter Dreier

**Ein flotter Dreier**

**Drabble**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Dieses Drabble entstand in Rahmen eines Wettbewerbs im Forum 'Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt'. Da ich (zusammen mit Nici1807) die Idee zum Wettbewerb hatte und die vorgegebenen Begriffe (im Drabble in Kursivschrift markiert) von mir sind, musste ich nun auch beweisen, dass man daraus ein Drabble machen kann. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

„Jungs, das geht doch nicht!

Ich mit euch beiden und alle drei gleichzeitig, das ist ..."

„Sei doch keine Spielverderberin, Hermione."

Rons schlechte Laune war _unerträglich_.

Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut.

Harry schaltete sich schnell als _Vermittler_ ein.

„Komm schon Mione, du solltest es ausprobieren!"

Voller _Trotz _antwortete sie:

„Und wie soll das gehen?"

„Na, wir nehmen dich in die Mitte, wie bei einem Sandwich.

Ich habe das schon einmal gemacht."

„Okay, lasst es uns tun!"

„Prima das ist der richtige _Geist_ von Gryffindor!

Am Besten starten wir unsere Aktion 'Drei fliegen auf einem Besen'

nahe dem _verboten_en Wald."

**Ende**


	8. Gehorsam

**Gehorsam**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Ich schreibe diese Drabbles einfach zum Spaß. Wer genau so viel Freude daran hat wie ich, der darf dies gerne in einer Review äußern. _

* * *

„Es ist wichtig, dass du auf Harry Potter acht gibst."

Immer wieder Potter. Das ging ihm langsam auf den Keks.

Doch Severus nickte und senkte schnell den Kopf.

Es war besser, sich nicht in die Karten schauen zu lassen.

Bei dem alten Mann wusste man nie so genau.

Schließlich beherrschte er Legilimens.

Er war zu mächtig, als das man ihm widersprach.

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es für die gute Sache ist.

Es ist wichtig für die gesamte Zaubererwelt."

Wieder versuchte sein Gegenüber ihn zu manipulieren.

Was blieb ihm übrig als zuzustimmen.

Wer widersprach schon gerne dem dunklen Lord.

**Ende**


	9. Eine wahre Gryffindor

**Eine wahre Gryffindor**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.   
A/N.: Noch ein Wettbewerbsdrabble von 'Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt'. Leider kann man den Thread nur einsehen, wenn man Mitglied ist. Ihr dürft natürlich gerne vorbei schauen :-). Ach ja, die kursiv gedruckten Wörter sollten vorkommen. Danke Maria3261102 für den Anreiz! _

* * *

„Dann nehmen Sie die exakte Menge, sonst gibt es eine Explosion."

„Professor, Sie haben sie nicht alle."

Hermiones Satz hallte durch die Kerker.

Es wurde totenstill.

Snape schaute auf und strich _halb_ _verworrene_ Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Sein Blick blieb ausdruckslos, ein _Buch_ mit sieben Siegeln.

Die Gesichter der Slytherins glänzten schon vor Schadenfreude.

Hermiones Mut schien sie zu verlassen.

Sie bemerkte wie ihre Handinnenflächen _nass_ wurden.

Doch sie wusste, dass es jemand hatte sagen müssen.

Denn so konnte es nicht weiter gehen.

Es hätte fatale Folgen für den Unterricht.

„Die letzte _Kröte_ für den Zaubertrank ist Ihnen entwischt, Sir!"

**Ende**


	10. Schmerzhaft

**Schmerzhaft**

**Drabble**

**von CallistaEvans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Dieses Drabble ist nichts für leichte Gemüter. Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt! Ich glaube, ich habe hier etwas verarbeitet :-). Wie immer freue ich mich über Rückmeldungen._

* * *

Severus sah zu Hermione hinüber.

Hilflos musste er mitansehen, wie sie sich vor Schmerzen wand.

Doch er durfte hier nicht eingreifen.

Er beobachtete, wie die beiden Gestalten sich über die junge Frau beugten.

Er konnte keine Gesichtszüge erkennen, da nur die Augen sichtbar waren.

Die Frau drehte sich herum und Severus erblickte eine lange Nadel in ihrer Hand.

Wieder bäumte Hermione sich auf.

Wie lange würde sie es noch aushalten können?

Da erklang ihre Stimme:

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Hätte er das geahnt, wäre es nie soweit gekommen.

_So_ hatte er sich eine Geburt nicht vorgestellt.

**Ende**


	11. Der Teufel steckt im Detail

**Der Teufel steckt im Detail**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Dies ist mein Beitrag zum Drabble-Wettbewerb.  
Eine Sache noch. Diese Drabbles schreibe ich einfach bloß zum Spaß und wer sie und/oder meinen Humor nicht mag, findet bestimmt andere Werke, die ihm/ihr besser gefallen. Ich brauche keine beleidigenden Reviews, also lasst es einfach. Den anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

-o-o-o-

Ein leises Geräusch erklang durch die geschlossene Tür.

Neugierig wollte Ron nach der Klinke greifen um sie zu öffnen.

Da wurde er von Hermiones Arm festgehalten.

Mach es nicht, Ron!

Harry ist nicht alleine da drinnen.

Ihr grinsendes Gesicht verriet dem Rotschopf, warum er nicht stören sollte.

Und mit welchem Mädchen ist er zusammen?,

konnte der Zauberer sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

Mit wem er zusammen ist, errätst du nie!, war die provokante Antwort.

Die Namen sämtlicher Mitschülerinnen riefen immer nur ihr Kopfschütteln hervor.

Er gab auf.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und heraus trat ein ziemlich strubbeliger Draco Malfoy.

**Ende**


	12. Nicht sein Tag

**Nicht sein Tag**

**Drabble**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Noch ein Drabble, das durch einen Wettbewerb im Forum 'Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt' entstanden ist. _

-o-o-o-

Severus starrte auf die riesige Schlange.

Das hatte ihn gerade noch gefehlt.

Schon am Morgen fing sein Unglück an.

Er wurde von einem ungeschickten Hauselfen aus dem Schlafgerissen.

Die Schüler stellten sich heute besonders dämlich an.

Später wollte er seine neue Theorieüberprüfen.

Doch beim Brauen des neuen Trankes,

kam es zur Explosion seines teuren Kupferkessels.

Dabei hatte er seine Notizen doch zigmal überprüft.

Sein erster Impuls war, einfach davon zu rennen,

egal wohin, nur weg von hier.

Aber er hatte wichtiges zu tun.

Und jetzt das!

Seufzend fügte sich Severus Snape seinem Schicksal.

Er stellte sich hinten an.

**Ende**


	13. Was lange währt, wird endlich gut

**Was lange währt, wird endlich gut**

**Drabble**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Mal wieder ein Drabble, das bei einem Wettbewerb im ST entstanden ist. Vorgegeben war der Titel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

-o-o-o-

Diesmal würde er es schaffen.

Er wusste es einfach.

Schließlich hatte er sich gut darauf vorbereitet.

Immer wieder hatte er den Spruch vor sich hin gemurmelt,

bis er sicher war, dass er auch wirken würde.

Jetzt würde er es allen zeigen.

Würde allen zeigen, wozu er fähig war.

Würde beweisen, dass er zurecht berühmt war.

Der Magier hob den Zauberstab und sah dem Gegner ins Auge.

Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und sprach den Zauber aus.

Und wirklich, es hatte funktioniert.

Endlich!

Snape stand vom Boden auf und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Glückwunsch, Lockhart, den Expelliarmus beherrschen Sie jetzt."

**Ende**


	14. Öfter mal was Neues

**Öfter mal was Neues**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Es gab einen neuen Wettbewerb im ST und das ist dabei herumgekommen. Noch einmal war der Titel vorgegeben._

-o-o-o-

Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht genau.

Ihre Frage beschäftigte ihn, das konnte sie erkennen.

Nach längerem Warten kam dann die Antwort.

Was um alles in der Welt soll das?, polterte er los.

Wie kommst du auf solch eine merkwürdige Idee, Petunia?

Es hat doch auch immer so funktioniert.

Vernon bekam einen roten Kopf.

Er holte tief Luft und fuhr dann fort.

Dabei dachte ich, es wäre dir so recht gewesen, die ganzen Jahre.

Ist ja schon gut, Venon.

Reg dich nicht so auf!

Ich dachte, es würde eine kleine Abwechslung sein,

wenn wir beim Sex einfach mal das Licht anlassen würden.

**Ende**


	15. Der Mann ihrer Träume

**Der Mann ihrer Träume**

**Drabble und Akrostichon **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Ich bin vor kurzem über den Begriff Akrostichon gestolpert und habe mir gedacht, das kann man mit einem Drabble koppeln. Hier mein Produkt zu dem Wettbewerb bei den Schreiberlingen. Der Begriff, den ich für das Akrostichon vorgeben hatte war (was niemanden überraschen dürfte) Severus._

-o-o-o-

**S**ein Gang war geschmeidig wie der einer Katze.

**E**in Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, wenn sie seine seidige Stimme vernahm.

**V**öllig fasziniert betrachtete sie den Zauberer, wie er dort in seiner typischen schwarzen Kleidung am Kessel stand.

**E**r war mit allen Sinnen darauf konzentriert, den Zaubertrank umzurühren.

**R**ote, nebelige Schwaden zogen zu ihr hinüber.

**U**nsichtbare Fäden schienen die junge Frau in seine Richtung zu ziehen und sie stand wie hypnotisiert auf, um auf ihn zu zugehen.

**S**ue nahm die Finger von der Tastatur und stellte wieder einmal fest, dass sie zu viel Zeit mit dem Schreiben von Fanfiction verbrachte.

**Ende**


	16. Moderne Methoden

**Moderne Methoden**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Damit niemand sagt, ich schreibe nur noch die Crossoverdrabbles hier noch eins nur aus dem Potterverse._

-o-o-o-

Severus schaute skeptisch auf das Teil, das Hermine angeschleppt hatte.

„Muss das wirklich sein?

Können wir es nicht weiterhin auf normale Weise tun?

Du weißt doch, dass ich diesen Muggelgeräten nicht traue?

Und was steht da überhaupt drauf?

Normal, Schnell, Französisch?"

Er betrachtete das Ding zweifelnd.

„Wie soll _das_ denn funktionieren?"

„Das werde ich dir gleich sagen, mein Lieber",

erwiderte Hermine und schnappte sich die Gebrauchsanleitung.

Kurze Zeit später erklärte sie in ihrer besserwisserischen Art:

„Bei diesem Programm ist die Knetphase und die Aufgehphase verlängert.

Das Brot, das der Automat bäckt, ist allerdings, anders als du vielleicht dachtest, kein Baguette."

**Ende**


	17. Die richtige Antwort

**Die richtige Antwort**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Hier ist mal wieder eins von den nicht Crossie-Drabbles. Viel Spaß dabei!_

-o-o-o-

Hermione trat von hinten an ihre beiden Freunde heran.

„Ich würde sagen, es ist B", hörte sie Ron sagen.

Harry schien zu überlegen und entgegnete dann:

„Also ich wäre eher für C."

Hermione war erleichtert, als sie die Worte der Jungen hörte.

Sie hatte sich schon langsam Sorgen um sie gemacht.

Ihr Verhalten in letzter Zeit war schon auffällig gewesen.

Nicht, dass sie nicht damit umgehen könnte,

aber für die Jungs wäre es leichter, wenn sie sich auf andere Dinge konzentrierten.

Mit einem Grinsen sagte sie:

„Vielleicht solltet ihr einfach jemanden fragen, der es weiß.

Parvati hat eindeutig Körbchengröße B."

**Ende**


	18. Slytherin

**Slytherin**

**Doppeldrabble** **von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Mein Beitrag zum Klischeekisten-Wettbewerb im ST. Da ich diesen Wettbewerb ausgerufen hatte, wollte ich doch auch einen Beitrag schreiben. Die kursiv geschriebenen Worte sollten in der Story untergebracht werden._

-o-o-o-

Snape starrte sie an.

Gerade sie … und das ihm.

Wo er doch mit denen gar nicht klar kam.

Aber daran war wohl nichts zu ändern, er konnte sie ja schlecht wegschicken.

Das wäre ihm aufgefallen und er konnte nicht riskieren ihn zu verärgern.

Es würde für ihn nun eine _Notwendigkeit _sein, auf sie aufzupassen.

Er kam sich vor wie ein _Idiot_.

Der Geruch von _Obstkuchen_, der noch in der Luft lag, verursachte ihm plötzliche Übelkeit.

Nun gut, dann musste es eben sein. Wie gut, dass Severus sich vorbereitet hatte.

Im Kessel vor ihm befand sich der gerade erst fertig gewordene Trank, dessen glatte Oberfläche wie _schwarze Seide_ schimmerte. Er nahm vorsichtig einen Pokal vom Tisch und füllte ihn mit der Flüssigkeit. Das würde ihm alles erträglicher machen.

Hoffentlich wurden ihm seine Sinne nicht wieder so stark vernebelt, dass er sich vorkäme, wie ein _Holzklotz_. Schnell, ohne zu zögern, schluckte der Zaubertränkemeister das Elixier hinunter. Er wartete noch einen Moment und fühlte, wie es sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

Dann wandte er sich langsam um und ging auf sie zu. Noch immer empfand er leises Unbehagen, doch es ließ sich aushalten.

Wer hatte eigentlich das Gerücht verbreitet, Slytherins mögen Schlangen?

**Ende**


	19. Lästige Angelegenheit

**Lästige Angelegenheit**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Da bin ich mal wieder mit einem neuen Drabble. _

-o-o-o-

Hermione schaute auf den Boden ihrer Badewanne und sah zu,  
wie die roten Rinnsale zum Abfluss liefen.

Leise seufzte sie auf.

Alle vier Wochen dasselbe.

Sie hasste das ganze Drumherum.

Immer war da diese Unbequemlichkeit, diese Schmiererei.

Warum hatte noch niemand einen gescheiten Zauber erfunden,  
um es den Frauen bequemer zu machen?

Es war allerdings nicht leicht, wenn es permanent halten sollte.

Sie hatte es ausprobiert.

Für ein paar Stunden ging es, aber dann kam die böse Überraschung.

Also blieb nur die Muggelmethode.

Doch wieso nur war sie damals auf die Idee gekommen,  
sie müsse sich ihre Haare rot färben.

**Ende**

_A/N: An dieser Stelle ganz liebe Grüße an Hermine Snape aus dem ST Forum, die sich seit der WM mit dem Thema Haare färben auskennen müsste ;)_


	20. Gerüchte

**Gerüchte**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Es gab wieder einen Drabble-Wettbewerb im Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt und das ist mir dazu eingefallen. Die kursiv geschriebenen Worte waren vorgegeben. _

-o-o-o-

„Das ist eine _Unverschämtheit_, Parkinson!", giftete Hermione die Slytherin an.

„Wie kommst du nur dazu, solch ein Gerücht in die Welt zu setzen?"

„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, _keine_ Chance, dass ich das schaffe.

Aber wie du siehst, Granger, bin ich halt ein _Profi_."

_Starrköpfig_ schaute Hermine Pansy an.

„Jetzt mal Schluss mit _Höflichkeit_ und dem heißen Brei.

Astrologisch gesehen hast du ganz Recht, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin.

Was das andere angeht…"

Sie sah grinsend zu der Ecke, wo ein paar Slytherin ins Gespräch vertieft standen,

wurde leicht rot und fuhr genüsslich fort:

„Da solltest du mal Draco fragen!"

**Ende**

_Das Gewinner-Drabble von Zauberfee1979 mit dem Titel ‚Typisch Mann' kann ich euch nur ans Herz legen. Ihr findet es in meiner C2._


	21. Zukunft

**Zukunft**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Hallo! Da war doch glatt noch ein Drabble auf meinem PC, das ich schon viel eher hochladen wollte :) Aber jetzt!_

-o-o-o-

Hermione schaute von ihrer Schulaufgabe auf.

Harry und Ron sahen sich grinsend an.

Neugierig wartete sie auf einen Kommentar.

Harry äußerte sich mit betont lässiger Stimme:

„Hermione ist in allen Fächern die Beste."

„Also, mit Wahrsagen hat sie es nicht so … "

Rons Provokation war eindeutig.

Die Freundin beschloss mitzuspielen.

„Wahrsagen! Was ist denn schon dabei?"

„Nun, Professor Trelawney meint, du hast nicht die richtige Aura."

„Ich werde euch zeigen, wie gut ich wahrsagen kann.

Zieh dir ein Haar aus und gib es mir, Ron!"

Er folgte ihrer Aufforderung.

„Ich sehe, … wenn du so weitermachst, … bekommst du bald eine Glatze!"

**Ende**


	22. Endlich

**Endlich!**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Dieses Drabble entstand im Rahmen eines Wettbewerbs im ST. Es sollte mindesten eine Alliteration enthalten. _

-o-o-o-

Mondlicht malte mysteriöse Muster auf den verschlungenen Pfad.

Sie standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich hasserfüllt an.

Rote Augen blitzten in grüne.

Einen scharfen Schmerz spürend ging Harry zu Boden.

Seine Narbe brannte wie flüssiges Feuer.

Sofort schloss er die Augen.

_Du darfst nicht aufgeben!_

Diese Worte wirbelten wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf.

Wie von weitem vernahm der Zauberer eine Stimme:

Sieh mal! Schnell, hole Professor Snape!

Er wird gleich Hilfe brauchen!"

Harry Potter versuchte die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

„Willkommen zurück, Mr Potter!"

„Wo bin ich?"

„Muggel-Hospital, Sie haben ziemlich lange… geschlafen.

Sieben Jahre, um genau zu sein."

**Ende**


	23. Schicksal

**Schicksal**

**Drabble von Callista Evans **

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros und verdiene kein Geld damit.  
A/N: Mal wieder ein Drabble von mir. Dieses Drab habe ich für einen ff-Wettbewerb bei HPXPerts geschrieben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!_

-o-o-o-

Ein jeder weiß es, es ist ein Wunder, dass ich überlebt habe.

Es gibt Bücher darüber.

Es gibt Studien, die sich mit dem Thema befassen.

Und alle meinen eindeutig, dass es geradezu unmöglich sei, dies zu überleben.

Damit bin ich einzigartig auf der ganzen Welt.

Damit bin ich auserwählt!

Das Schicksal hat mir also einen besonderen Stellenwert eingeräumt.

Ich habe das inzwischen begriffen und bin bereit.

Ich werde mich meiner Aufgabe stellen.

Meine Aufgabe ist es, die Welt in Ordnung zu bringen und das werde ich tun.

Liebe und Fürsorge notwenig zum Überleben? So ein Unsinn!

Ich bin Lord Voldemort!

**Ende**


	24. Wer hätte das gedacht?

**Achtung Spoiler HP 7**

**Wer hätte das gedacht?**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Nach langer Zeit mal wieder Nachschub, ich hoffe, das Drabble gefällt ;)_

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape warf der Kleinen noch einen letzten Blick zu.

Sie verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke,

jedoch nicht ohne ihn nochmal verträumt anzusehen.

Er seufzte auf, als er daran dachte, dass schon bald die nächste auftauchen würde.

Die vielen Damen waren ja wirklich nett.

Und dennoch war es sehr anstrengend.

Er war ihren Wünschen auch gar nicht abgeneigt.

Im Gegenteil, endlich konnte er seine Potenz voll ausschöpfen.

Und sie kamen in Scharen zu ihm.

Ob Albus das vorher schon geahnt hatte?

Ob es allen so erging im nächsten Leben?

Er jedenfalls war froh, dass er jetzt ein Kaninchen sein durfte.

**Ende**


	25. Loyalität

**Loyalität**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

-o-o-o-

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Es gibt mal wieder ein Drabble, das durch einen Wettbewerb im ST entstanden ist. Diesmal ging es darum, dass Drabble auch ernste Themen haben können, was der Wettbewerb beweisen sollte und konnte. Snape durfte nur eine Nebenrolle haben und da der Wettbewerb vor dem 27. Oktober stattfand, sollten keine Spoiler enthalten sein._

-o-o-o-

„Wie können Sie das sagen, nachdem er …"

Professor McGonagall schluckte und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

„Dumbledore ist tot. _Er_ hat ihn _umgebracht_!"

„Das glauben _Sie_. So soll es aussehen.

Alle sollen das denken.

Doch er ist Meister der Verstellung und Täuschung.

Slytherin eben!

Snape tut das Richtige. Ich weiß es!

Für die richtige Seite.

Nicht für die Todesser, die Squibs wie mich verachten."

Unter seinem Tarnumhang starrte Harry Filch an.

So viele Worte von diesem Mann – das war ungewöhnlich.

Leise und kopfschüttelnd entfernte sich Harry.

Doch seit diesem Moment gab die leise Stimme in seinem Inneren keine Ruhe mehr.

**Ende**

_Wer Gefallen an (ernsten) Drabbles hat, sollte unbedingt mal in die Drabbles von artis magica oder Alcina von Steinsberg schauen, die beiden haben nämlich beim Wettbewerb mit ihren tollen Beiträgen die beiden ersten Plätze abgesahnt ;)_


	26. Auf dem Holzweg

**Auf dem Holzweg**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Es gibt mal wieder ein neues Drabble von mir, nachdem ich mich zwischendurch mehr auf die Limericks gestürzt hatte. Es ist mal wieder mein typischer Humor und ich hoffe, ihr mögt ihn ;). Ach ja, das Drabble spielt irgendwann in den ersten Schuljahren von Harry._

-o-o-o-

Vorsichtig sah Minerva sich um.

Die Fasane, die von der Decke baumelten, irritierten sie ein wenig.

Warum mussten sie sich auch unbedingt bei Hagrid treffen?

Aber Albus hatte darauf bestanden.

Professor McGonagall sah, dass auch Snapes Gesicht sich verzog.

Doch was war das für ein Kommentar von ihm?

Hatte sie richtig verstanden?

Holz vor der Hütte?

Und warum grinste er sie dabei so an?

Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie spürte, wie Ärger in ihr hochkam.

Währenddessen war Albus aufgestanden und hatte die Tür geöffnet.

Minervas Mund, schon zum Protest geöffnet, schloss sich wieder.

„Mr. Wood, kommen Sie doch herein!"

**Ende**


	27. Eine andere Art von Wurm

**Eine andere Art von Wurm**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Dieses Drabble habe ich für den Sing-Along-Drabble-Wettbewerb aus dem ST geschrieben und ich widme es Alcina von Steinsberg, denn sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wieso... aber ich möchte nicht zu viel verraten;)  
_

-o-o-o-

Jeder braucht sein Hobby!

Und Muggelquälen war eine echte Abwechslung.

Die Todesser, besonders Wurmschwanz, nervten unbeschreiblich.

Zuerst war es angenehm entspannend gewesen.

Doch dann waren da dieser Mann und seine Gedanken.

Darin war etwas, dass Voldemort nicht abschütteln konnte.

Wie ein Fluch verfolgten sie ihn.

Kein Zauber half, sie loszuwerden.

Lord Voldemort bemerkte, wie er leise vor sich hin sang.

„I believe I can fly…"

Wut stieg in ihm hoch.

Mit geschlossenen Augen suchte er eine Lösung.

Grimmig hörte er noch immer das Lied in seinem Kopf.

Dann öffnete er die Augen und… schwebte einen halben Meter über dem Boden.

**Ende**

_Der Text ‚I believe I can fly' stammt von dem gleichnamigen Song von R. Kelly._


	28. Zeichen

**Zeichen**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Auch dieses Drabble entstand durch den Sing-Along-Drabble-Wettbewerb im ST und ich widme es Chemistress, denn durch sie wurde das Drabble inspiriert._

-o-o-o-

Deine Stimme ertönt durch das Schulleiterbüro. Kalt und Unheil verkündend.

Ich betrete den Raum und eile zu meinen Schülern, bereit sie, so gut ich es vermag, zu beschützen. Dein Blick ist undurchdringlich und distanziert, als du verkündest, die Strafe für den versuchten Diebstahl selbst zu bestimmen.

Ich bange um die Schüler, die mit rebellischem Blick auf dein Urteil warten.

Und wieder schaue ich dich an, versuche zu verstehen, was in dir vorgeht.  
Ich dachte, dich zu kennen. Auch _ich_ hatte dir vertraut, genau wie er, und doch hast du ihn…

Und wieder der Zweifel, der Gedanke, dass da etwas nicht stimmt, das klassische Dilemma zwischen dem Kopf und dem Herzen. Mein Herz ist nicht überzeugt von deiner Schuld und in ganz wenigen Momenten, wenn unsere Blicke sich treffen, ist da dieses kurze Flackern, diese Sekunde des Zögerns, als wolltest du mir etwas sagen.

Mein Kopf zählt die Fakten auf und diese sagen ganz klar: Mörder!

Und dennoch warte ich auf ein Zeichen, eine Geste, die mich vom Gegenteil überzeugt.

Da! Du schickst die Schüler mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald. Eine verhältnismäßig milde Strafe. Ist dies das Zeichen? Deine Augen bleiben ausdruckslos, ohne jeden Hinweis!

Wie kann ich sicher sein?

**Ende**

Die Liedtextzeile: "das klassische Dilemma zwischen dem Kopf und dem Herzen" oder im Original: "the classical dilemma between the head and the heart" stammt aus dem Song "The head and the heart" von Chris de Burgh.


	29. Zauberhaft

**Zauberhaft**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
AN: Auch hier gibt es mal wieder was Neues. Ich musste letztlich beim Hören eines bestimmten Liedes an den Sing-Along Drabble- Wettbewerb denken und mir ist noch mal etwas in der Richtung eingefallen. _

***

Harry schaute verstohlen auf seine Uhr.  
Das Treffen mit den anderen in den Drei Besen hatte ihm großen Spaß gemacht.  
Er war froh, die anderen wiedergesehen zu haben.  
Ginny hatte indessen Zuhause auf die Kleinen aufgepasst.  
Doch er war müde vom Quidditch Training am Nachmittag.  
Der Ex-Auserwählte taxierte seinen besten Freund.  
Wurde er es dieses Mal schaffen?  
Würde er rechtzeitig aufbrechen können?  
Immerhin waren Neville, Luna und Dean dabei.  
Ron würde es nicht wagen oder?  
Anderseits wussten sie nichts von Rons Trick.

Es wurmte Harry, das er noch immer nicht herausgefunden hatte,  
welchen Zauber Ron da verwendete und wie man ihn umging.  
Sein Freund verbrachte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit George.  
Rasch stand er auf.  
„Ich geh' dann mal. Tschüß ihr Lieben, bis bald!"  
Schon wendete sich Harry eilig Richtung Ausgang.  
Doch da war Ron schon bei ihm, den Zauberstab in der Hand.  
„Freunde, ihr wollt doch auch nicht, dass Harry schon geht oder?  
Bestimmt können wir ihn mit einem Lied dazu bringen noch zu bleiben."  
Sofort stimmte der Rothaarige Stab schwingend an:  
„_Why don't you come back please, Harry"  
_Als die anderen einstimmten:  
_„Come back and stay…"_, wusste Harry, dass er auch diesmal keine Chance hatte zu entkommen.

**Ende**

_Die Zeile des Songtextes wurde von mir wegen des Wortspiels angeglichen und stammt aus dem Lied ‚Come back and stay' von Paul Young._


End file.
